1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display using the same, and more particular to a pixel and an organic light emitting display using the same, which may reduce the number of output lines in a data driver and stably express black gradation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays having reduced weight and volume as compared to cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. Flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the flat panel displays, the organic light emitting displays make use of organic light emitting diodes that emit light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has advantages of high response speed and small power consumption. A typical organic light emitting display provides an electric current, corresponding to a data signal, to an organic light emitting diode using a drive transistor formed on every pixel, so the organic light emitting diode emits light.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a conventional organic light emitting display. With reference to FIG. 1, the conventional organic light emitting display includes a pixel portion 30, a scan driver 10, a data driver 20, and a timing control unit 50. The pixel portion 30 includes a plurality of pixels 40 formed at a crossing area of scan lines S1 to Sn and data lines D1 to Dm. The scan driver 10 drives the scan lines S1 to Sn. The data driver 20 drives the data lines D1 to Dm. The timing control unit 50 controls the scan driver 10 and the data driver 20.
The scan driver 10 generates a scan signal in response to a scan drive control signal SCS from the timing control unit 50, and sequentially provides the generated scan signal to the scan lines S1 to Sn. The scan driver 10 generates a light emitting control signal in response to the scan drive control signal SCS from the timing control unit 50, and sequentially provides the generated light emitting control signal to the light emitting control lines E1 to En.
The data driver 20 receives the data drive control signal DCS from the timing control unit 50. Upon the receipt of the data drive control signal DCS, the data driver 20 generates data signals, and provides the generated data signals to the data lines D1 to Dm. Here, the data driver 20 provides the data signals of one line to the data lines D1 to Dm every 1 horizontal period.
The timing control unit 50 generates a data drive control signal DCS and a scan drive control signal SCS according to externally supplied synchronous signals. The data drive control signal DCS generated by the timing control unit 50 is provided to the data driver 20, and the scan drive control signal SCS is provided to the scan driver 10. Furthermore, the timing control unit 50 provides externally supplied data Data to the data driver 20.
The pixel portion 30 receives a first power supply ELVDD and a second power supply ELVSS from an exterior, and provides them to respective pixels 40. Upon the receipt of the first power supply ELVDD and the second power supply ELVSS, the pixels 40 control an amount of a current into the second power supply ELVSS from the first power supply ELVDD through a light emitting element corresponding to the data signal, thus generating light corresponding to the data signal. Furthermore, light emitting time of the pixels 40 is controlled by the light emitting control signal.
In the aforementioned conventional organic light emitting display, each of pixels 40 is disposed at the intersection of the scan lines S1 to Sn and the data lines D1 to Dm. The data driver 20 includes m output lines, which may supply a data signal to m data lines D1 to Dm, respectively. Namely, the data driver of the conventional organic light emitting display includes the same number of output lines as the number of the data lines D1 to Dm, thereby increasing manufacturing cost. Therefore, although the resolution and size of the pixel portion 30 increases, the data driver 20 includes more output lines, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.